His Song
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: 500years and he remains silent. His voice that had once filled the lands of Under-land with warmth and happiness was gone, leaving both himself and the land cold and indifferent. He is broken after his mate-to-be disappears, but now there is a glimmer of hope when a young girl so much like his beloved appears in the Upper-land's. He was a bird without his beloved gilded cage.


_**His Song**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Both the InuYasha characters and the movie the Labyrinth (which inspired this story) belong to their respected owners. I get nothing!_

_**Summary: **__500years and he remains silent. His voice that had once filled the lands of Under-land with warmth and happiness was gone, leaving both himself and the land cold and indifferent. He is broken after his mate-to-be disappears, but now there is a glimmer of hope when a young girl so much like his beloved appears in the Upper-land's. He was a bird without his beloved gilded cage._

_**Pairing: **__(Sesshomaru and Kagome) (InuYasha and OC – Luna) (Shippo and Rin)_

_**Rating: **__M for; language, mention of rap/possible rap, and adult situations_

The sun rose to take its place in the early morning sky. The horizon glowed a blazing pink orange fading to a pale blue as it fought against the passing night sky. The stars that had once been visible disappeared as the pale blue blocked out their diamond like figures. The evening frost that had covered the grass quickly melted as the Sun's razes of light beamed down from the sky to thaw the frozen ground.

Standing in the rays of early morning light, a young woman, no older than seventeen, stood with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that bathed over her youthful form. She wore out of date clothing that hadn't been seen by the earth in nearly five-hundred years. The top was a crisp white haori with red stitching while tying around her waist was a pair of bright red hakamas with dark crimson stitching. Even baggy the clothing did little to hide the plush curves of her youthful womanly figure. Her breast were full and round, being neither too big or too small, while her small waist flared into round hips and long toned legs. Atop her head was silken raven hair, which was tied back into a loose pony tail, her hair falling to her hips in a waterfall of waves while her bangs fell to frame her pale heart shaped face. Though her skin was pale in color and soft, almost like ivory silk, it had a warmth and glow to it that came from being in the sun as often as she was. She was tall, well taller than her mother who was 5'1 while she was 5'5. When opening her eyes she revived cerulean blue irises surrounded by thick black lashes.

Though she lived in America, she was still half Japanese and after living on a shrine with her grandfather, she had come accustom to the out of date fashion, wearing the outfit whenever she was gardening or sometimes simple because she wanted to. They had moved here soon after her mother had remarried, her father having died three years brier, to a man named Onigumo. He was a rich Japanese/American businessman with four kids of his own: Naraku, Takemaru, Kagura and Kanna.

She smiled at herself as she looked up towards the sky the lush pink and white blossom trees working to block the sun from her eyes but not its warm razes of light.

It was early summer; school had been let out just under a month ago and luckily for her, her step brother Takemaru had graduated this year, Naraku having graduated two years earlier. Don't get her wrong she loved her family but they were far from being a part of her family, ever since they had gone through puberty they had tried to _do_ multiple things to her, and would have to if it wasn't for Kagura. She shivered at the thought and quickly pushed the thought of them out of her mind.

She and Kagura were close, being just as close if not closer than blood sister. Kagura had protected her from many things, most of which were from her brothers who had tried to rape her on more than one account.

Kagura was like the wind, she could be as soft and gentle as the evening breeze as it caressed your skin, or as dangerous and destructive as a tornado in a trailer park. She was beautiful with a gentle toughness to her. She carried herself with pride and confidence but within she had a heart of gold full of love and gentleness. She guarded herself so as to protect herself but her eyes if you looked close enough always gave away what she was truly thinking. Her eyes were a bleeding pink surround by full black lashes. She was 5'6 with deep black hair that she always wore up with two white feathers adoring the pun.

Now Kanna… She was a sweet eleven year old girl. No one could explain why she had white hair and everyone had just accepted it. She was small, with straight white hair going to her waist and glass black eyes with a dark gray ring around her pupil. They were close but not like how she was with Kagura.

And three years ago Onigumo and her mother Akuma had a son: Souta. He was small and cute and was always asking the question: why. She loved that little boy more than anything.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Kagome looked to the basket full of vegetables and herbs that needed to be cleaned. Kagome quickly turned heading for the green house that was connected to the kitchen of the large tan two-story Italian styled house. The house was large and lavish but Kagome didn't care for it, preferring to be out in the large garden that she had been working on since moving here nine years ago.

She set the basket next to the door, before going around the opposite side of the green house. She walked slowly, with both ease and grace. Peaking around the corner she got her first glimpse of her large, yet skittish companion.

A large white dog was hunched over quietly eating the food, chopped up chicken and steak; she had set out for him. He could easily come up to her waist. His lush fur was a beautiful silver white while his eyes were the brightest of gold. She held her breathe as she watched him eat.

For the many years she had been in America, she had seen this very same dog on more than one occasion. She would catch a glimpse of white from time to time on her way to school or when she was taking a walk, it became a game for her sort of. She had only seen him once though in the last month, she had feared he had been caught or worse he had died. She was happy to see him here though, but even more so she wished that he would let her near him. He was after all a beautiful dog; she had never seen a dog like him before.

She slowly inched around the corner wanting to get as close to the dog as possible. She did see a collar, whoever owned this dog would most likely want him back. With how beautiful this dog was she didn't doubt that he was a prize winning show dog.

The dog raised his head; he stood straight looking straight at her. His pointed ears stood up on his head, his eyes were a bright glowing gold that stared at her heatedly. She felt nervous and froze in her movement towards him. She loved animals, but she had very little experience with a dog as large as this one. But she knew enough to slowly crouch down so she wouldn't seem too big and a threat to the dog. Doing that she slowly held her hand out for the dog and in a soft even voice she spoke.

"Hi there handsome," she smiled, trying to control her nervousness.

The dog slowly moved towards her, being both weary and interested in her. Kagome could hear his loud sniffing as he worked to see if she was a threat or not. She stayed as still as possible her nervousness being over powered by her excitement of going to be able to pet the dog.

He sniffed her extended hand and arm before pressing his large nose against her balm and then rubbing his head against her hand. Kagome smiled happily as she slowly began to pet the large beast. And soon enough he was pressing himself against her, seeking more of her attention. His fur was as soft as silk and for him being a runaway he was surprisingly very clean.

Kagome giggled happily as he licked her cheek. "Stop it!" she laughed.

"Kagome?!" a voice called. The voice caused the dog to stiffen and when it heard the person get closer it ran off slipping through Kagome's hold on him.

With an angry huff Kagome turned around to see Kagura. She was beautiful even if she was still tired from the night before, plus she wasn't much of a morning person. Her hair black-red hair was held in a tight pun with a pink crimson flower pin decorating her hair. Her eyes were a beautiful swirl of pink and red, while her full lips were painted dark pink almost red. She wore a red short sleeved shirt with a low swooped neckline that showed a little cleavage while she wore tight black skinny jeans with some rips in them; on her feet she wore black and silver flats.

"Kagome breakfast is ready," she yawned.

"'Kay I'm be right there." Kagome told her, her eyes looking off after the dog that was now long gone. Kagura went back in the house leaving Kagome. Kagome stayed there for a few minutes in hope he would come back but after a while she gave up. With a huff she stood and went back into the house leaving the food bowl out for him just in case he did come back later in the day.

Unknown to Kagome, the dog was hiding behind a bush. From there he watched her with eyes filled with longing. The moment she was out of sight the world around him blurred as it moved away from him while he stood still, within moments the world around him stopped to reveal him standing in a bright crimson colored room. In the room he stood in front of one of the walls, looking into a large mirror with a gold frame that took up the wall, but instead of seeing his true form or the room around, instead he saw a large white dog with gold eyes and a crescent moon caller standing within a beautiful garden.

He sighed, longing filling his heart as he turned away from the mirror and the girl that inhabited that world. He hated leaving; he wanted to stay, to feel her warmth once more. He knew her to be his one and only love, there was no mistaking her scent or her power. He could sense her power even now when in this world; he could feel the hum of her dormant powers when she touched him. It was impossible for her to be an incarnating, he had thought of that but it was impossible for reincarnations though having shared the soul of their ancestor are completely different people in personality and appearance and she was exactly the same as he remembered her to be. He wished to stay in that world with her but his body could only withstand being in that world for so long, so until he could return he would had to deal with watching her through mirrors.

Hesitantly he opened the door and left the room. He was anxious to get back to her, he had taken him so long to find her, he was afraid of losing her once more. _500 years…_ He thought mournfully to himself. _500 years to this very day…_ Five hundred years was a long time to live a life with only a soul. That was one of the reasons he knew that girl to be _her_. Her soul called to his, touching her made his soul flare and pulse with life, filling him with life. Before _she_ had disappeared their souls had been connected, a small part in the mating ceremony, but they had never finished their mating and so when she had disappeared she had literally taken a piece of him with her.

He walked down the hall making his way to his office but just as he could see the large double doors he was stopped by his brother's voice calling his name.

"Sesshomaru, Hey wait up!" He called causing Sesshomaru to turn around, a little irritated that he was being bothered by his brother.

It wasn't that he didn't care for his brother; he just wanted to be alone; to think and to plan how he was going to get back his mate. InuYasha was of middle build, being both lean and lightly muscular while being a few inches shorter than him, he had long silver white hair that had a light wave to it as it went to his lower back. He was considered very attractive by many females within the courts; he was tanned and healthy with a boyish charm to him that grabbed him much attention from both sexes. He wore a red war kimono; the haori was a bright red while his hakamas were black and tucked into his black leather boots but unlike the bottom half of his outfit the haori had a black lotus design on the shoulders while he wore a crisp white haori under it. Hanging over his right shoulder was his own white mokomoko which was also referred to as a tail. He wore black and silver spiked armor over his chest while holding the great sword Tessaiga, a sword given to him by their father, was held to his hip by a blue and white sash. Seeing as he was not the heir or the leader of the land he did not have a crescent moon on his forehead but it was on his neck and he did have navy blue makings on his cheeks. Inuyasha was his half brother; they both shared the Great Inu No Taisho as their father while having different mothers. InuTaisho had taken Inuyasha's mother as his mate 100 hundred years after his own mother had died in child birth.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes bored and empty of emotion just as they had been for the past five hundred years. Unlike his brother's boyish charm, he radiated masculine beauty, his jaw was firm and strong, and his face was angelic but set in a mask of indifferent. His eyes were a cold solid swirl of gold with slit pupils. He was pale, not deathly though but in a way that made him that much more unearthly. On his face he had a few markings; on his forehead was a pale blue crescent moon that marked him as heir while two maroon stripes marked both his cheeks. He was the very definition of perfection, only another reason as to why he deserved to be named the killing perfection. He wore a war kimono, but his was white with a red lotus design (the lotus being the one of the symbols of their family) on his left shoulder and at the end of each of his sleeves. His white hakamas were tucked into his black leather boots. Holding his swords; Tenseiga, Bakusaiga and Tokijin, to his hip was a yellow and purple swirled sash. On his chest he wore black and silver spiked armor while hanging over his right shoulder was his mokomoko/tail.

"We found a human girl in the woods, looked as if she had been attacked by wolves," He told him though what he had really wanted to ask was; _**"Why were you in Upper-land?"**_ He wished with all his heart that his brother had found _her_. His brother wasn't the only one that had lost someone all those years ago, he might have lost his mate-to-be, but he had lost his sister and his brother, their father had lost a daughter and a son, and Shippo had lost his mother. But worst of all, the day she vanished the Underworld has lost the light, their queen; everything that had made these lands great had been taken away with her. His brother hadn't always been this cold hearted and mean, there had once been a time where he was warm and caring, to a point. His voice was so magical, it had the power to change the world, and a simple hum could cause the flowers to bloom in the middle of winter. His voice had a power over others, but when _Kagome_ came into his life, his voice had never been so powerful. He had been full of life and love, and so had the land. _Kagome_ showed up one day and like that she was his world, at first she wasn't interested but over time she came to love him as he had from the first time his brother had seen her. Once _Kagome_ had entered their lives, everyone had fallen for her, she had become family, and she was family. He missed her very much.

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance, he would never admit it but he did have a soft spot for child. He gestured for Inuyasha to lead the way, while he followed close behind. He had wished to spend the day by himself, he wished to relax and recharge his energy so as to return to the other world; to _her_.

They came to a room within the eastern wing of the palace. There were a handful of servants that were coming and going from the room. Sesshomaru could seem the child's blood from the end of the hall and quickened his pace for fear for the child. He had always been kind to children, for they were innocent to the sins of the world that surrounded them. They were pure to the darkness of adults; they were free from the chains that bond others.

The servants scurried away as he entered. And as he did he could hear the slowing of the girl's breathing and beats of her weak heart. She was small; if she were standing she would barely come up to his hip. She had dark brown black hair that surrounded her head in a halo of dark waves; her pale face was drained of color. The faded pink kimono she wore was stained red with blood. The healer of the palace hovered over the small child, their hands glowing green in order to heal the child.

The attempt was failing for Sesshomaru heard the girl's heart stop. And as it stopped, Tenseiga pulsed at his side, singing and calling for it's master to weild it; wanting to save the young. Sesshomaru would normally question the sword but he too wished to save such a young and innocent creature from death.

He unsheathed the sword as he walked to stand beside the young girl, his trained eyes narrowing as he looked for what very few could see, when he spotted the death goblins pulling at the girl's soul, he swung his sword swiftly above her form slicing through their transparent bodies and sending them back to where they had come from. He sheathed the sword as the young girl body glowed green for a second and as the light faded he child opened her cobalt eyes and gasped for air.

Sesshomaru simply looked down at the girl and she back up at him as she panted softly trying to caught her breathe. And as she did so she smiled. His heart constricted painfully in his chest, he bent down, placing his hand on her head in an act of comfort. When he pictured his and his beloved's pups, he pictured a small girl similar to this very child.

He caressed her cheek and her smile only grew as she leaned into his touch. She sighed and just like that she fell asleep. Sesshomaru stood pulling away from the child and then left the room, giving an order for the healer to stay at the child's bed side till she awoke and for the servants to ready a room for the girl within his wing. He made his way to his room within the western wing.

The doors were larger and made of dark wood with carvings of dog demons adoring its smooth surface. The doors seemed to open on their own as he approached and when he entered they closed just the same. The room was large and elegant with dark yet faded blue walls and black furniture. There was a fireplace made of dark gray stone opposite of the large king sized bed with gray sheets, blankets and pillows. On either side of the bed was a black nightstand with white candles, scrolls and books covering the surface. Across from the main door were the white balcony double doors that were covered by transparent black curtains. There were then two other doors in the room one leading to the bathroom and closet while the other door was a white one that led to his beloved's room.

He looked at the door longingly, their rooms had been attached but neither one could spend a night apart from another. She would spend the night in his room cuddled up to him and the next they would be in her bed, he hasn't had a good nights' rest in 500 years. His heart ached as he stripped himself of his armor and haori.

When alone, his mask of indifference fell to reveal a face of mourning and pain. His eyes drooped and he looked so tired, he looked so broken, nothing like the strong demon lord that had entered the room only moments ago. It was only in the confinds of his chambers that he was able to let his mask fall and gravel in his pain and sorrow. Looking in to his eyes one could not help but see the extreme pain that lay within them. He looked almost died, almost soulless.

He was sluggish as he made his way to the bed. As soon as his head hit the billow he fell asleep, his lack of energy sending him into a deep sleep filled with the memories of his beloved.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady: _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please leave me a review, the next chapter will be full of flashbacks! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
